La guerra de las bromasel año del merodeador
by Solid
Summary: La guerra de las bromas comienza.
1. La guerra de las bromas comienza

****

Quiero aclarar que ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter , creados por la autora , me pertenece. No hago esto con fines de lucro , solo por ocio.

También tengo que agradecer a mis amigos Andrea, Montse y Alejandro por haberme ayudado con la critica, la corrección y una que otra idea para el ff.

Algunos de los personajes son basados en mis amigos como pudran observar en el tercer renglón y a lo largo del fanfic.

Espero que lo disfruten.

La guerra de las bromas comienza.

SIRIUS BLACK!!!- una chica pintada de azul hasta los tobillos corría hacia un grupo de chicos. - **ERES UN INMADURO TÚ Y TODOS TUS AMIGOS**.

-Montse cálmate.

-Ella tiene razón- otras tres chicas la seguían.

- Idiotas , deberían tirarse al lago. ¿cuándo van a crecer cuarteto de estúpidos?

-Cuando nos de la gana Laura.- dijo otro de los chicos.

-Se los advertimos será lo último que vamos a soportar.

-es que las fresitas no tienen sentido del humor?.-pregunto uno de ellos

-Black para tu información si.- dijo Montse tirándole a los cinco chicos un cubo de agua encima. Estaban en el jardín de Hogwarts. Cerca de los invernaderos.

-Necesitaban un baño.- dijo Laura.

-Si ya apestaba- dijo Nora y con una carcajada las chicas desaparecieron. 

Los cuatro chicos se quedaron parados en el lugar donde se encontraban mirándose unos con otros con cara de asombro.

-Deberías seguir nuestro ejemplo y bañarte todos los días Peter.- dijo uno de ellos.

-Si , ahora por tu culpa nos han empapado a todos.-dijo el mas alto de ellos

-Si , y ni siquiera se te quito el olor a muerto.- dijo otro de los muchachos.

El mas bajito , la victima de la broma , empezó a ponerse rojo y los otros tres al ver su cara de ira empezaron a reírse a carcajadas.

-**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!.- **los tres muchachos de tanto reír ya se encontraban en el suelo y tanta era su risa que no podían ponerse en pie , si alguien los hubiera visto , hubiera jurado que estaban ebrios.

- Cállense trío de inútiles.- dijo el bajito.

-No te enojes Peter.- dijo uno de ellos mientras los tres se ponían en pie.

- Fue solo una broma.- dijo el muchacho del pelo castaño mientras los cuatro se dirigieron al castillo exprimiendo sus túnicas mientras caminaban.

- Esta bien- dijo Peter calmadamente - pero no deberían de haberme insultado así , saben que soy sensible , además quien los salva de ser castigados siempre que se meten en apuros ?

- No sé.- dijo el del cabello negro azabache y lentes - pero de una cosa estoy seguro...-

- De que ?- pregunto Peter , todavía con la cara y el cabello escurriendo.

- De que no eres tu el que nos salva.- se apresuro a contestar el mas grande , de pelo negro azulado y largo.

- Ya cállate Black.- contesto nuevamente Peter- por eso es que Montse luego no te aguanta , por eso y por arrogante.-

Sirius se calló y puso una cara de 'pagaras por usar su nombre pigmeo asqueroso'.

Al ver la reacción de este , Peter puso una cara de satisfacción y triunfo desmesurados , nunca , en los cuatro años que llevaba de conocer a los merodeadores , había logrado defenderse de cualquier broma por si mismo , y menos de una que viniera de Sirius , aunque Remus y James también tenían una increíble facilidad para hacer que toda la escuela, en especial las chicas y Peter cayeran victimas de sus bromas.

Los merodeadores eran los chicos mas populares de la escuela y los mas codiciados por las chicas , bueno todos a excepción de Peter Petigrew , el muchacho bajito rubio de ojos azules , el pecoso regordete miedoso que estaba todo el tiempo con los merodeadores y que era uno de ellos , tal vez porque si alguien no caía en una broma , seguro que Peter caía , aunque el también hubiera estado implicado en la planeación y realización de esta broma , pero de cualquier manera era amigo de los merodeadores , por mas extraño que fuera.¿cómo podía un completo perdedor como Petigrew ser parte de los merodeadores , el grupo de chicos mas populares y simpáticos de la escuela? Porque aunque era casi imposible que alguien no cayera en una broma de estos cuatro , aunque al final siempre acababa riendo , a menos que, como las ''fresitas'' (nombre que los merodeadores le daban a sus compañeras de grado) , fueran el blanco habitual para las bromas.

Los otros tres merodeadores eran Sirius Black , un muchacho alto y delgado de cabello largo color negro azulado y ojos azul celeste , el merodeador mas carismático con las mujeres y el piromaniaco mas grande de la historia de Hogwarts , él podía poner a cualquier chica a sus pies , solo con hacerse el interesante , aun si la chica fuera de séptimo año , pero a el solo le gustaba Montse , aunque ella no lo aguantara por creerse la octava maravilla del mundo. Los otros dos eran James Potter , el del cabello corto color negro azabache y ojos color almendra , el era el buscador del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor , el era el mejor de los tres en transformaciones , cualidad que utilizaban en su favor , como la ves que convirtieron el par de zapatos favorito de Nora en ardillas a las cuales tuvieron que petrificar después de perseguirlas un sábado entero para sacarlas de las alcantarillas de la escuela y poder volverlas a su forma original de zapatos y Remus era el segundo mayor de ellos , el de pelo largo castaño de ojos color gris , el adicto al chocolate que en la navidad del tercer año se había encerrado durante tres días en la cocina de la escuela, tomando a los elfos domésticos como rehenes, exigiendo que impartieran clases de repostería o que por lo menos sirvieran pastel de chocolate triple relleno de chocolate con cubierta de chocolate bañado en jarabe de chocolate y una cereza chocolateada tres veces por semana y cuatro en navidad , era el mejor de los cuatro en defensa contra las artes oscuras y lo mas importante de todo es que era un licántropo.

Todos ellos pertenecían a la casa Gryffindor , sí , incluso Peter , tal vez la noche en que fueron seleccionados el sombrero había asistido a una fiesta loca de la cual había regresado muy confundido y al no encontrar una casa adecuada para el perdedor de Peter , ya que no era lo suficientemente bueno como para estar siquiera en Hufflepuff , lo coloco en Gryffindor dado a que posiblemente el muchacho podría cambiar con el tiempo , aunque el sombrero estaba muy equivocado.

Los cuatro chicos se dirigieron a la torre de Gryffindor a buscar algo seco que ponerse. Al llegar al cuadro de la dama gorda esta les pidió que le dieran la contraseña.

- ''pescado acaramelado''.- dijo Remus y el cuadro se abrió revelando una entrada oculta detrás de el , la entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor.

- Hay que apresurarnos-dijo James- si no queremos llegar tarde a transformaciones.-

- ¿Para que nos restriegues en la cara tu supuesta superioridad en transformaciones, James ?-pregunto Sirius sarcásticamente- No lo creo.

- Cállense y apresúrense , si no quieren que McGonagall los castigue de nuevo por llegar tarde a clase por cuarta vez en la semana.-dijo Remus mientras los tres subían las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de los hombres.

Unos minutos después Sirius , Remus y James salieron de la habitación, los tres vestidos con túnicas secas y al bajar las escaleras notaron que Peter ya no estaba , pero que alguien había encendido un fuego en la chimenea y que unas huellas lodosas se dirigían a través de toda la habitación hacia la salida. No les dieron importancia.

Salieron presurosamente de las sala común la cual estaba desierta y corrieron por los pasillos hacia el salón de transformaciones. En el camino encontraron a Peter quien a diferencia de sus amigos seguía todo mojado.

- ¿Porque sigues mojado?-pregunto Remus quien ya había sacado de su túnica una barra de chocolate que se disponía a devorar en cuanto abriera la envoltura.

- Porque ya no tengo túnicas secas , esta es la cuarta túnica de la semana a la que le ha sucedido algo.-

De cinco túnicas que tenia , ahora solo tenia una. Una se había hecho jirones cuando los duendes lo atacaron en defensa contra las artes oscuras y la otra se incendio en clase de pociones cuando Peter olvido agregar un ingrediente a su poción y en lugar de hacer poción de sueño hizo una especie de NAPALM mágico , de lo cual se dio cuenta una ves que derramo un poco en su túnica la cual empezó a arder en llamas al contacto con la poción , de otra solo había quedado un trozo de tela de cuando Peter, en clase de vuelo, cayó en un árbol y se logro sostener de una rama pero cuando esta cedió, los resultados fueron catastróficos, la cuarta túnica la deshizo en un duelo del cual salio perdiendoy la quinta y ultima , para suerte de Peter era la que en estos momentos vestía, la cual solo estaba mojada por el baño que las ''fresitas'' les habían propinado .

Apenas entraron a clase de transformaciones la campana sonó y así comenzó la clase.

El día de hoy tratarían de convertir prendas de vestir en piedra.

A los pocos intentos James logro convertir un calcetín en lo que parecía ser una funda de roca.

Sirius y Remus también lo lograron después de unos pequeños accidentes. Pero Peter no logró convertir su calcetín en roca, lo único que convirtió en roca fue su cabello y tuvo que ser trasladado a la enfermería para que la enfermera transformara su pelo de roca en pelo normal de nuevo.

Sirius , James y Remus acompañaron a Peter a la enfermería a la cual tuvo que ser trasladado mediante un hechizo, pues la vieja camilla de tela estaba muy maltratada y el peso de Peter sumado al del de su nuevo look de roca rompieron la tela, por lo que tuvieron que llevarlo a la enfermería flotando en el aire.

Una vez ahí , la señora Pomfrey sentó a Peter en un banquito.

-¿qué sucedió esta ves señor Petigrew?-pregunto lanzándole una mirada reprobatoria-¿Volvió a caer en una de sus propias bromas señor Petigrew?-volvió a preguntar la señora Pomfrey , esta vez con un aire de sarcasmo y soltando una pequeña risita tonta como las de Trewlaney.

La enfermera se levanto y camino hacia una estantería , observando varios frascos , entonces después de revolver la estantería se dirigió hacia un mueble y de un cajón sacó un cincel y un martillito y se acerco a Peter quien puso una cara de impresión y miedo.

- No tenemos mas opción que hacerlo de la manera antigua- 

- ¿Y cual es esa ?- 

-Permanece tranquilo y veras.- dijo la enfermera despreocupada.

Por la frente de Peter comenzaron a escurrir una cuantas gotas e sudor , se notaba que estaba muy nervioso.

Pomfrey comenzó a cincelar el tieso cabello de Peter , pequeños pedacitos de roca que antes solía ser cabello caían al piso dejándolo todo polvoso. El proceso duro como una hora y media , tiempo en el que James , Sirius y Remus regresaban de clase de adivinación y ahora se dirigían al gran comedor para comer , no sin antes pasar a la enfermería para ver como estaba Peter.

-Genial , como si no tuviéramos suficiente con las tonterías de adivinación de Trewlaney ahora esto.- Dijo Sirius como si estuviera fastidiado.

- ¿qué pasa?.- pregunto James.

- ¿Acaso no has visto al chico oráculo? Esta tan calvo que Trewlaney ahora podrá predecir la perdición de alguno de nosotros en la calva de Peter.-dijo Sirius exaltado.

James y Remus estallaron en risas mientras la señora Pomfrey se acercaba a ellos - Este no es momento para sus bromas señor Black , además el señor Petigrew no se quedara así para siempre , después de tomar un poco de esta poción contra la calvicie su amigo estará bien , así que no se preocupe de que la profesora Trewlaney predique su perdición en la cabeza de su amigo.- dijo tranquilamente la enfermera.

- Esperamos que recuperes pronto el cabello Peter.- dijo Remus , los otros dos asintieron- te guardaremos uno de esos pastelillos de manzana que tanto te gustan.-dijo amablemente el chico.

- y trataremos de traerte un trozo de pastel.- dijo James.

- si es que logramos salvar alguno de ser devorado por Remus.- dijo Sirius entre dientes de manera que solo James pudiera escucharlo . El cual empezó a reír silenciosamente. Los tres muchachos se despidieron y se marcharon por el corredor hacia el gran comedor. Entraron en él y tomaron asiento en el lugar en el que habitualmente lo hacían , junto a las chicas pero estas no se encontraban en el gran comedor , pues después de adivinación se habían dirigido a la sala común de Gryffindor , pero ya habían tardado demasiado , incluso para ser ellas , ya llevaban demasiado en la torre.

Pronto los tres empezaron a sospechar que algo había sucedido.

-¿Que les abra pasado?-pregunto Remus despreocupadamente mientras tomaba un plato y se servia un poco de pollo asado y papas.

-Ni idea.- respondió James , alzando los hombros y volviendo su atención a su plato de comida que por ahora era lo único que le importaba y siguió comiendo.

Sirius seguía con su atención enfocada hacia su comida , tomo un sorbo de su agua de limón , bajo su vaso y de repente abrió los ojos , parecía sorprendido por algo.-¿qué sucede Sirius?- preguntaron los otros dos al ver la reacción de este.-Si yo fuera ustedes dejaría de comer y me largaría ahora mismo del comedor.- Sirius se levanto apresuradamente de la mesa y se dirigió a la salida mientras los otros dos viendo que Sirius hablaba en serió dejaron su comida a medias y siguieron al primero rápidamente hacia la salida del gran comedor.

- ¿ Podrías decirnos que es lo que pasa Sirius?- pregunto Remus mientras los tres seguían caminando (Peter se encontraba todavía en la enfermería). Sirius se disponía a responder pero no pudo.

- **¡¡¡BLACK!!! ¡¡¡LUPIN!!! ¡¡¡POTTER!!!-**un grupo de chicas furibundas caminaba presurosamente hacia ellos , todas estaban bañadas en pintura mágica multicolor y cubiertas en plumas , además parecía como si les hubiera estallado una bengala mágica en la cara. Los tres muchachos, aterrados dieron media vuelta para ver que sucedía.- Eso es lo que pasa.- dijo Sirius a los otros dos. Los tres permanecieron inmóviles mientras el grupo de chicas rabiosas se acercaba hacía ellos.

Los tres se miraron unos a otros nerviosamente y parecía que estaban dotados de poderes psíquicos porque los tres inmediatamente dieron la vuelta para huir pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo las chicas ya los habían alcanzado. Todas tenían una cara de ira que de haberlas encontrado en una noche de tormenta cualquiera podría haber muerto del susto.

- ¡¡¡Son unos estúpidos como se atreven a hacer semejante cosa trío de idiotas!!!- Montse les grito en la cara, ella roja de furia.

- Cálmate Montse , cálmate , recuerda que el hecho de que les grites no resolverá nada.- dijo Laura en un tono de voz exageradamente calmado para la situación en la que se encontraban- recuerda que tratar de razonar con ellos es como golpearte la cabeza contra la pared.

-Si.- dijo Nora- No les grites que ahora me toca a mi gritarles!!!-

- ¿¡Perdón?!- dijeron los tres atónitos , en un tono de vos de indignación.

- Mi turno de gritarles?-dijo James en un tono en parte sarcástico pero sonando un poco indignado- Si no somos mascotas a las que se les grite.-

- ¡¡¡ Lo sabemos estúpido pero actúan como tales y no están en posición de discutirlo!!!- Le grito Nora a James en la cara.

- Pero si solo fue un poco de pintura y plumas. Chicas , cálmense ¿qué no tienen sentido del humor?- dijo Remus despreocupadamente tratando de aligerar la tención pero lo único que consiguió fue que las tres chicas descargaran sus miradas furiosa sobre él.

-¡¿ SENTIDO DEL HUMOR !?- le grito Laura en la cara, la mas tímida de las tres , y ella casi nunca gritaba a menos de que realmente estuviera furiosa.

- ¡¡¡ TRÍO DE IMBÉCILES PUDIMOS HABER MUERTO!!!-les grito Montse en la cara tan fuerte que unos chicos de Ravenclaw que habían doblado por el pasillo se quedaron petrificados por el susto que la chica les había propinado.

- Montse no exageres no pudieron haber muerto solo por un poco de pintura.- dijeron Sirius y James despreocupadamente.

- ¿¡ SOLO UN POCO DE PINTURA ?! ¿¡ SOLO UN POCO DE PINTURA ?!-

Dijo la chica todavía con pintura mágica multicolor escurriéndole por la cara.

- ¿ Que no son lo suficientemente inteligentes como para recordar incluso una de sus bromas entera ?- dijo Laura con incredulidad , mientras se quitaba unas plumas de su antes ondulado pelo ahora alaciado por los litros de pintura que le habían caído.

Nora muy molesta se dispuso a explicarles a los tres chicos lo que había pasado. -Miren-dijo tratando de tranquilizarse- Entramos a la torre de Gryffindor para dejar unos cuantos libros de nuestras mochilas para que no nos pesaran tanto , entramos al cuarto de las chicas y al abrir nuestros baúles , litros y litros de pintura multicolor nos bañaron instantáneamente , dejando el piso todo mojado por lo que resbalamos , y al instante en que tocamos el piso una lluvia de plumas de lechuza nos ataco cubriéndonos todas de plumas y después empezaron a estallar bengalas mágicas por toda la habitación!!!- Acabo gritando , parecía que lloraría de rabia.

- Y por si fuera poco!!!- Montse continuo , seguía muy irritada.- Un mar de pistaches empezó a fluir por los baúles de todas y empezó a inundar la habitación , tuvimos que salir de ahí nadando en pistaches literalmente!!!- termino la chica con un grito.

- Pero esta no se va a quedar así.- dijo la chica ahora un poco mas calmada , pero aun así seguía sonando amenazadora.

- y que piensan hacer ¿ Acusarnos con McGonagall por esto?- dijo Sirius sarcásticamente , James y Remus estallaron en risas mientras el temperamento de las chicas crecía a una velocidad impresionante, semejante cosa como un castigo no haría que los merodeadores dejaran de hacer bromas a toda la escuela, castigar a esos cuatro era como retarlos a hacerle bromas a quienquiera que se puediera.

- No estúpidos pero ya verán que les haremos.- y las tres chicas se marcharon en dirección de la torre de Gryffindor.

- Pero si yo fuera ustedes me cuidaría las espaldas.- les gritaron las chicas a medio pasillo y siguieron con su camino.

- Eso quiero verlo.- dijo James y los tres chicos siguieron su camino.

Para el final del día Peter tenía su cabellera de vuelta y los merodeadores estaban unidos de nuevo y por supuesto que le contaron todo a Peter, sin omitir ni el mas mínimo detalle, cosa que le causo tanta risa que casi despierta a todos en la torre de Gryffindor pues era ya casi la media noche.

Los cuatro chicos habían estado planeando la siguiente broma y el blanco por supuesto que eran Laura , Montse , Nora y Lilly si es que podían reunirlas a todas para caer en la broma.

Como a eso de la una de la mañana los cuatro chicos se fueron a dormir , listos para otro fin de semana de hacer que las chicas cayeran en sus bromas como siempre lo hacían y si la broma era demasiado complicada puede que hasta Peter cayera también en ella.

El sábado despertaron y todo transcurrió con normalidad hasta el medio día. Unos cuantas chicas bañadas en pintura , uno que otro Slytherin colgado de la cabeza en una pared de algún pasillo cualquiera y el desastre que Remus causaba cada que se terminaba el pastel de chocolate (si, tomar de rehenes a los elfos domésticos si le funciono) o cualquier cosa del desayuno que tuviera chocolate.

El sábado fue completamente normal excepto por una cosa , algo que dejo atónitos a los merodeadores y a toda la escuela.

Por primera ves en toda la historia de Hogwarts , alguien había logrado lo imposible , alguien logro que los merodeadores se tragaran una broma , aunque cabe mencionar que no fue muy ingeniosa la broma ni muy difícil para James , Peter , Sirius y Remus adivinar quien les había hecho la broma , ya que los que los habían atacado, tuvieron tan poca imaginación que les devolvieron la broma de la pintura y los pistaches.

Laura , Montse , Nora y Lilly, quien se había enterado de lo que le había sucedido a sus amigas , fueron quienes les habían devuelto la broma.

Esto fue lo que desencadeno una guerra de bromas entre los merodeadores y las ''fresitas''.

Y así siguió toda la semana hasta el miércoles.

Sirius , James , Remus y Peter necesitaban ayuda pues ahora casi la mitad de las chicas de Gryffindor de cuarto año estaban en su contra , necesitaban ayuda y la necesitaban ya , pero no podía ser cualquiera , necesitaban a alguien lo suficientemente bueno como para estar con los merodeadores. ¿Pero quien?

Ese miércoles pasaron todo el día buscando un candidato para la vacante de quinto merodeador pero nadie daba la talla , hasta que a James se le ocurrió una idea brillante mientras se dirigían al gran comedor para la cena.- muchachos ya se quién puede ayudarnos.- dijo James , una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

- ¿ Quien ?- preguntaron los otros tres , una luz de esperanza empezaba a surgir dentro de ellos.

- Folken.- dijo James.-es un amigo mío , es el guardián del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor y también es capitán del equipo.-

- ahhhh, ahora lo recuerdo ¿es el chico de pelo negro largo y ojos verdes?- pregunto Sirius - aquel que logro evitar que los Slytherins 

Ganaran un partido la semana pasada ?-

- Si , como no puedes recordarlo , fue apenas el viernes.- dijo Remus incrédulo.

- Para tu mayor información mientras ustedes dos observaban el juego de Quidditch- dijo dirigiéndose a Remus y Peter- y James jugaba en el , yo , me encontraba haciendo un ''trabajo especial'' para el aburrido de Newbuilder.- dijo Sirius casi indignado.

- ¿Trabajo especial ? A quien crees que engañas Sirius.- dijo James.

- Estabas castigado , no nos quieras ver la cara Sirius.- dijo Peter.

- como sea , me parece que es buena idea , si el no nos logra ayudar , creo que nadie lo hará , después de todo hemos buscado casi en media escuela incluyendo a unos odiosos Slytherins y uno que otro Hufflepuff perdedor , así que creo que esto debe resultar.- dijo Sirius sonando muy desesperado.

Los cuatro emprendieron una carrera hacia la sala común de Gryffindor donde habían visto a Folken hacer una tarea, una de esas tareas casi infinitas y completamente inútiles que les dejaba siempre Newbuilder , el profesor de historia de la magia que aunque estuviera vivo , tenia una habilidad incluso mayor que la de el profesor Binns para dormir a cualquiera.

Al llegar a la sala común los cuatro encontraron a Folken terminando la tarea de historia de la magia después de estar escribiendo como 15 pulgadas de pergamino acerca de las guerras secretas de los gnomos , hadas y duendes en 1743.

- emm Folken.- dijo James en voz baja. - queremos hacerte una propuesta.-

- Si James? De que trata.- dijo Folken quien parecía interesado 

- bueno , queríamos preguntarte si nos podrías ayudar en esta guerra de bromas que se ha desatado contra las chicas?- dijo James un poco inseguro de lo que había dicho.

Folken parecía interesado .

- bueno pero...- Folken no siguió.

- ¿ Pero ?- pregunto Remus impacientemente , Folken no respondió inmediatamente.

- Miren , no quiero aprovecharme ni nada pero que es lo que yo recibiría a cambio?- 

Los cuatro chicos se miraron unos a otros y entonces juntaron las cabezas para poder hablar sin que este escuchara, hasta que parecieron haber llegado a una decisión con la que todos estaban de acuerdo.

- hemos considerado esto y este es el trato.- dijo Sirius con tranquilidad. - Tu nos ayudas a hacerle una broma a las chicas..-

- Y una cita con Laura.- interrumpió rápidamente Remus.

- Bueno, nos ayudas a hacerle una broma a las chicas , ayudas a Remus a hacer una cita con Laura y nosotros te dejamos entrar a los merodeadores ¿ Que te parece?-

Folken se quedo atónito , nunca nadie desde que los merodeadores existían había sido invitado a ser parte de ellos , esta era una proposición que no podía negar.

- Bueno , y como me inicio?- Pregunto Folken alegremente.

James , Sirius , Remus y Peter se miraron unos a otros sonriendo casi macabramente.

- Lo que tienes que hacer es hacerle una broma a Tisi , Nora , Montse y Lils.-

Dijeron los cuatro.- y nosotros te ayudaremos a planearla.-

Para las once y media de la noche del miércoles, Folken ya era el quinto merodeador.

Al día siguiente toda la escuela se entero de la nueva ''adquisición'' de los merodeadores.

En el almuerzo Peter , Remus y James se las arreglaron para poner poción de sueño en la comida de las chicas , la cual , si todo salía bien surtiría efecto para el momento en el que la clase de adivinación con Trewlaney estuviera comenzando. Mientras tanto Sirius y Folken estaban preparando el resto de la broma afuera.

Al terminar el almuerzo todos los Gryffindors y los Hufflepuffs, que tomaban ese día clase de adivinación juntos después del almuerzo , se dirigieron a la torre norte donde Trewlaney los esperaba con una de sus aburridas clases.

La clase transcurrió normalmente igual que siempre hasta que las chicas comenzaron a dormirse justo como lo planeado , desgraciadamente , Peter , quien también había probado un poco de poción de sueño pensando que era salsa para carne ( ¡¿ En el desayuno?! ), se quedo dormido , aunque si Peter había caído en la broma que Folken había planeado , era indicio de que el chico sería un buen merodeador.

Al terminar adivinación les tocaba clase de historia de la magia con el profesor Newbuilder. Los únicos que estuvieron ausentes fueron las chicas y Peter quienes estaban castigados con Trewlaney en la torre norte.

Al llegar al salón de historia de la magia los cuatro chicos tomaron asiento.

Sirius y Folken tomaron uno cerca de la ventana por la cual se alcanzaba a ver la torre norte.

La clase de historia de la magia siguió con normalidad hasta que un ruido estrepitoso sobresaltó a toda la clase.

-¿qué es eso?- pregunto el profesor Newbuilder sobresaltado.

- Querrá decir '¿qué era?'- dijo Sirius con indiferencia.

- ¿¡Que era?! Señor Black.- preguntó el profesor con voz gangosa.

- La torre norte.- sugirió Folken con voz burlona.

- ¿¡ Como que la torre norte ?!-

- Tal y como escuchó , la torre norte.- dijo Sirius.

El profesor miro por la ventana y vio los escombros de lo que laguna vez fue la torre norte.

- ¡¿ Había alguien ahí ?!- pregunto el profesor sobresaltado.

- Depende.- dijo Sirius con indiferencia.

- ¡¿ Depende de que?! Señor Black.- gritó el profesor malhumorado.

- Depende , de si usted considera a Peter Pettigrew como alguien.- Dijo Sirius de nuevo con indiferencia.

Todo el salón estallo en risas asta que la profesora McGonagall entró en el este y todos guardaron silencio.

- Potter , Black , Lupin , Mernez (Folken).-dijo con una expresión seria en su cara McGonagall.-vengan conmigo.

Los cuatro merodeadores la siguieron a su despacho y entraron siguiendo a la profesora sin decir una palabra. La profesora los hizo tomar asiento y entonces comenzó.

- ¡¿CÓMO PUDIERON?!- les grito severamente a los cuatro chicos.

- ¿ Hacer que?.- preguntaron los cuatro tratando de parecer inocentes.

- ¡¡¡ NO se hagan los tontos volaron la torre norte con Trewlaney , Evans , Aloith (Montse), Tisil(Laura, Samil(Nora) y Pettigrew dentro!!!!- les grito histéricamente McGonagall.

- No quiero escuchar ni una palabra de ustedes y mañana los espero aquí a las cinco y media de la tarde para que determinemos su castigo y los cuatro están castigados por dos semanas aquí en mi despacho entendido ?- pregunto la profesora sin esperar respuesta , los cuatro chicos asintieron silenciosamente con la cabeza.

- Pueden marcharse.- dijo irritada McGonagall.

Los cuatro caminaban hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

- Bueno , es un precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar , después de todo logramos nuestro cometido , ganar la guerra de bromas.- Dijo Sirius con aires de grandeza.

- si así sabrán que aquí los que bromean somos nosotros.- dijo Remus.

Todos rieron mientras seguían caminando hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

Cuando estaban por llegar al cuadro de la dama rosa Folken dijo.

-con que así se siente ser un merodeador , bueno es divertido y creo que me acostumbrare.- dijo en un tono de voz alegre.

Llegaron frente al cuadro , dijeron la contraseña y se abrió la puerta.

Pasaron por esta y un cubo de una sustancia pegajosa y negra cayó sobre ellos.

- Aun no han ganado.- dijo una voz que salía de ningún lado.

- Esto es solo el comienzo.- Plumas comenzaron a caer sobre ellos.


	2. La broma de Montse

****

Dedico de nuevo este fanfic a mis amigos o como constantemente los llamo, mis dolores de cabeza.

Montserrat y su broma.

Había pasado una semana desde la memorable destrucción de la torre norte y cuatro de los merodeadores, James, Folken, Remus y Sirius habían sido castigados por la profesora McGonagall, la jefa de la casa Gryffindor y la profesora de transformaciones de la escuela, los había citado en su despacho un día después de haber volado la torre norte para determinar el castigo que cada uno recibiría, y esta vez McGonagall no tendría ni la mas mínima muestra de tolerancia hacia estos cuatro.

Primero los hizo escribir 30000 que decían:

'No debo volar la torre norte ni ninguna parte del castillo aun cuando esta no este ocupada y no debo ni siquiera pensarlo si tiene aunque sea a uno de los fantasmas dentro.'

Cosa que les tomo casi dos días, pero el castigo aun no terminaba, pues cuando terminaron de escribir sus 30000 líneas cada uno, fueron obligados a reconstruir, mágica o milagrosamente, la torre norte en un lapso máximo de tres días, tarea que no agrado mucho a los cuatro chicos quienes tuvieron que trabajar hasta tarde el tercer y ultimo día de la primer semana de castigo, la segunda semana de castigo fue para ellos como un año de tortura, pues cada quien recibió un castigo personal.

A James y a Folken no les permitieron asistir a las practicas de Quidditch durante una semana y menos participar en los partidos, por lo que esa fue una semana devastadora en cuanto al Quidditch se refiere para la casa de Gryffindor, ahora si querían ganar el campeonato tendrían que trabajar muy arduamente, en especial el buscador y el capitán del equipo.

Esa semana no fue muy diferente para Remus, a quien le prohibieron comer durante una semana cualquier cosa que tuviera mas de un gramo de chocolate y para asegurarse de que el chico no cumpliera el castigo, lo hechizaron para que, por una semana, cualquier cosa con chocolate le causara una urticaria terrible en todo el cuerpo, el pobre Remus parecía uno de esos borrachos a los cuales para desintoxicar los meten en unos cuartos donde no pueden lastimarse, suerte que esa semana no hubo luna llena pues de haberla habido, tal vez alguien podría haber muerto en las garras del licántropo adicto al chocolate.

A Sirius no le fue mejor que a sus compañeros, él fue condenado a asistir durante siete días a unas clases de modales con el profesor Newbuilder y el profesor Binns, quien fuera capaz de resistir siquiera media hora despierto después de escuchar las voces de estos dos a coro, podría resistir una eternidad sin dormir y no bostezar no una vez en su vida.

Pero eso solo era la punta del Iceberg, pues a todo el mundo en la escuela se les había otorgado el permiso de jugarle cualquier broma que quisiera a estos cuatro.

Al fin después de una semana entera de tortura, los cinco merodeadores se reunieron de nuevo.

Sirius podría disfrutar e sus tardes de nuevo, Remus podría volver a comer su amado y adictivo chocolate y Folken y James podrían dedicarse a la tarea de sacar adelante al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

El sábado, Peter, se encontraba sentado, solo y aburrido en la sala común, llevaba una semana sin estar con sus amigos después de horas de clase e incluso había comenzado a entablar una amistad con las 'fresitas', la cual solo pensaba mantener estable hasta el final de la semana para cuando sus amigos fueran libres de nuevo.

El chico se encontraba leyendo un libro cerca de la chimenea, se sentía tan aburrido que podría iniciarse en ese momento un ataque de mortífagos a Hogwarts, o un gigantesco incendio en sus calzoncillos y ni siquiera esto podría romper la burbuja de aburrimiento en la que Peter se encontraba encerrado.

De repente, se abrió el cuadro y cuatro personas entraron en l sala común, Peter, quien ya estaba harto de esperar volteo la cabeza con la esperanza de que por la puerta entraran sus amigos.

Este momento pareció ser milagroso porque las plegarias de Peter se habían hecho realidad.

- ¡¡¡ Chicos !!!- grito emocionado Peter mientras se levantaba presurosamente de su silla y se aproximaba hacía ellos.

- Si, por fin somos libres.- dijo Remus muy emocionado.

- Y cuéntenme ¿ Como les fue?- dijo el chico pequeño ansiosamente.

- ¡ OH ! No fastidies Peter.- dijo Sirius molesto.

- Está bien Sirius, eso me dice todo lo que necesito saber, ya me imagino que tan mal les fue.- dijo Peter tratando de parecer compasivo.

- Ya se, mejor cuéntanos que fue lo que tu hiciste tu estas dos semanas Peter.- dijo James tratando de desviar el tema de conversación hacia algo que no fuera su castigo.

- ¿ Qué parece que hice? ¿Fiestas salvajes durante dos semanas seguidas y terminamos justo unas horas antes de su llegada?- Dijo Peter sarcásticamente.

Los cuatro muchachos que recién habían llegado a la sala común, observaron la habitación de un lado a otro.

- Hasta en un cementerio hay mas alegría que en este lugar.- dijo Sirius.

Era una tarde gris, muy nublada, con nubarrones de tormenta hasta donde la niebla permitía observar, la lluvia azotaba suavemente contra las ventanas y de vez en cuando se escapaba uno que otro relámpago que iluminaba con una potente luz blanca el cuarto entero.

- Tengo una idea.- dijo Peter alegremente a sus amigos, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó en su rostro pecoso.

- ¿qué es esta ves Peter?- pregunto Folken quien una ves mas tenía su atención centrada en la capa de invisibilidad de James ¿como demonios la había obtenido Folken si esta estaba en el baúl de James? Nadie sabe, pero lo mas importante a nadie le importaba.

- ¡¡Ya se!!- dijo Sirius como si una idea realmente genial le hubiera venido a la mente- Hay que jugar Quidditch en medio de la tormenta ¿es eso lo que sugieres Peter?- dijo Sirius mientras sus demás compañeros se reían a carcajadas.

- No, pedazo de imbécil, lo que yo proponía era que fuéramos al gran comedor a celebrar que son libres una vez mas.- dijo Peter un poco molesto, pero pronto comprendió que sus amigos se sentían cansados y no se enojo con ellos por esa broma.

- Me parece excelente idea Peter, perdóname por lo de la broma, pero nos encontrábamos presionados y queríamos liberar toda esa presión Peter.- Dijo Sirius pidiéndole perdón a Peter.

-Esta bien, no se preocupen, que tal si para olvidarnos de todo esto vamos al gran comedor a cenar.

Los cuatro chicos se dirigían al gran comedor muy alegres.

- Ya casi puedo oler el dulce aroma del chocolate.- dijo Remus a quien le brillaban los ojos casi macabramente.- me esta llamando, quiere que lo coma.- dijo casi desesperado, mientras doblaban por un corredor y se dirigían hacia el primer piso.

- Mírenme, mírenme solo tengo cabeza.- James exclamaba con una voz estúpida, cubriendo todo su cuerpo excepto su cabeza con su capa de invisibilidad.- ahora soy un fantasma, dijo el estúpido muchacho cubriéndose todo el cuerpo.

- deberías de traer siempre esa capa puesta James.- dijo Sirius.- te hace ver mas inteligente.- además eso haría que Evans se fijara mas en ti.

Todos los demás estallaron en risas mientras James se quitaba su capa de invisibilidad y miraba con rencor a Sirius quien también reía.

- Cállate idiota que yo también tengo información que podría usar de una forma que no te gustaría Sirius.- dijo el chico fríamente. Sirius había vuelto a poner su cara de ' eres un maldito chantajista' mientras los cinco chicos siguieron caminando distraídamente por el pasillo.

- Golpe bajo.- dijo Remus entre risas, lo que hizo que hizo que James también comenzara a reír.

Así siguieron riendo y riendo como si estuvieran ebrios o dementes, una escena que asustaría a cualquiera de haberlos visto en ese momento.

Los cinco merodeadores siguieron caminando por el pasillo asta que se toparon con las chicas.

- ¡¡¡Ustedes!!!- dijeron todas casi al mismo tiempo.- justo a quienes estábamos buscando.- dijeron un poco satisfechas.

'y ahora que demonios hicimos' se dijo Sirius a si mismo, preparándose mentalmente para responder cualquier pregunta de estas con un 'si' o un 'no' pensando en de que podría tratar esta ves el sermón de las chicas.

- ¿Ahora que hicimos?- pregunto Remus con tono aburrido, el recibir gritos de las 'fresitas'.

- Nada, espero.- respondió Laura.

- ¿Entonces?- dijo James -¡¡ya se!! ¿algo necesitan verdad?- Dijo el muchacho con cierta seguridad, era raro que cuando estas cuatro se les acercaran con un humor que no asustara incluso al mismo demonio era por alguna razón desconocida pero seguro que no era porque fueran buenos amigos.

- ¡¡Wow!! Potter es psíquico - dijo Montse fingiendo estar impresionada - como sea, necesitamos un favor.- Dijo la chica dirigiéndose a los cinco amigos.

- ¡Ja! Ya lo suponía.- dijo triunfante el muchacho quien había sacado de su bolsa una Snitch, la cual jugueteaba entre sus dedos sin prestarle mucha atención a las chicas.

- Díganme, de que se trata esta ves.- dijo sin prestarles mucha atención el muchacho, jugueteando hábilmente con la Snitch para tratar de ganar la atención de Evans.

- Miren- respondió la chica - necesitamos que nos prestes tu capa de invisibilidad ¿si?- dijo la chica dibujando una falsa sonrisa en su rostro.

- interesante, pero ¿porque debería de prestarles mi capa chicas? No tengo una razón, por no decir una buena, para poder prestárselas ¿O sí?-respondió James quien miraba distraído los cuadros de las paredes y como sus habitantes se trasladaban a través de sus marcos para visitar amigos o ir a algún otro lado.

- ¡ Que te interesa ! Tu solo préstanos la capa y todos felices.- le respondió Montse un poco irritada.

- Con esa actitud no lograremos nada.- le respondió el muchacho quien ahora examinabas capa tal y como Folken lo haría.

Ahora la chica parecía estar sufriendo y el débil de Sirius se acerco a su compañero y le susurro algo al oído, después este te aparto esperando una respuesta .

- ¡¡¡Sirius!!!-le contesto James algo enojado-¡¡¡No seas débil!!!-dijo mirándolo en parte enojado y en parte incrédulo.-Me asustas cuando dices semejantes estupideces.- continuo el chico.- ¡Por supuesto que no, es completamente estúpido!- le grito a su compañero.

Ninguno de los presentes a excepción de Sirius y James, entendía de que hablaban.

- Bueno y que han decidido ¿Nos prestan la capa?- dijo la chica esperanzada.

- No.- dijo James absolutamente decidido.

- Vamos James, no le haremos daño.- le rogó la chica.

- No.- volvió a repetir James sin prestarle mucha atención.

- Vamos hazlo por Evans.- le dijo La muchacha tratándolo de convencer.

- Si por favor Jamsie, préstanos tu capa ¿Si?- le dijo Lilly con una voz dulce poniendo cara de perro mojado.

- Er...- James comenzaba a titubear, nunca le había negado algo a Lilly, esa era su debilidad número uno.-esta bien, pero úsenla con cuidado, y díganme para que la van a usar.- respondió James mientras le entregaba la capa a Evans quien ahora se veía feliz al igual que sus compañeras.

-Er... la vamos a usar para hacerle una broma que planeé contra Lockhart.- dijo la chica un poco insegura.- ¡Si! Eso es, le vamos a jugar una broma a Lockhart.- respondió la chica esforzándose para que no se notara que estaba mintiendo pero era muy mala fingiendo, las otras solo asintieron con la cabeza.

- Genial, entonces es toda suya.- exclamo James alegremente.- espero que resulte muy lastimado el muy marión.- dijo James entusiasmado.

Folken, Sirius, Remus y Peter se miraron impresionados por lo que habían presenciado. Evans si que sabía manipular a su simio mascota afectuosamente llamado James, ahora bautizado con el afeminado nombre de 'Jamsie'.

- Gracias 'Jamsie'.- le dijo la muchacha pelirroja mientras ella y las otras cuatro se alejaban por el corredor.

- De nada- le susurro James mientras estas doblaban la esquina.

Los cinco chicos siguieron caminando por el corredor hacía el gran comedor, el agua seguía azotando contra las ventanas y un rayo ilumino con luz blanca.

- ¿Y dices que yo soy débil?- le dijo Sirius unos segundos después, a su embobado compañero quien todavía pensaba en Evans, lo cual era imposible no notar.- Que manipulable eres.-

- ¿No se de que hablas?- dijo James haciéndose el loco.

- ¿De veras no sabes de que estoy hablando?- dijo Sirius levantando una ceja.

- Lo juro, no tengo la mas remota idea de lo que me hablas Sirius.- volvió a repetir James, pensando que tal vez a Sirius le podría dar un ataque de estupidez y no saber de que es lo que hablaban.

- ¿Me crees estúpido acaso?- Respondió Sirius incrédulo- realmente crees que alguien te va a creer, Evans solo te puso voz de niña buena y cara de perro mojado y con eso basto para que lograran su cometido ¿ No Jamsie?- Preguntó Sirius con la intención de que James se diera cuenta de que no era estúpido.- necesitas dejar de obedecer cada orden que te de tu ama, James. Lilly pudo haberte pedido que volaras afuera en la tormenta y creo que no hubieras dudado ni por un segundo.-

- Cierra la boca Black.- dijo James quien comenzaba a ponerse rojo.

- Te hubieras quedado la capa, así podrías cubrir tu luminosa cara para que nadie la viera.- Le respondió Sirius.

Todos los demás estallaron en risas mientras James continuaba poniéndose cada vez mas rojo.

- ¿Evans haciendo una broma a Lockhart?- le dijo Sirius a James-Ja ja como no.- dijo sarcásticamente.- Si esas dos casi van a comprar zapatos y a pintarse el cabello juntas, no seas idiota.

Los cinco chicos siguieron caminando hacia el gran comedor.

Al entrar en este, los cinco se sentaron en la mesa, tomaron unos tarros y unos platos y comenzaron a servirse comida, retacando los platos.

Así comenzó la pequeña celebración de los merodeadores, todos estaban riendo y bromeando.

- Remus, Remus, ven aquí.- lo llamo Sirius dando un trago a su cerveza de mantequilla. 

- ¿Que pasa Sirius porqué te ves tan preocupado?- pregunto el chico del pelo castaño con un pedazo de pastel de ese adictivo chocolate en la mano, su cara estaba toda embarrada de chocolate y parecía que acababa de caer en una pila de estiércol fresca.

- en realidad nada, solo que no confío en las chicas, creo que están tramando algo.- dijo Sirius sonando un poco preocupado pero sin perder ese espíritu alegre que el festejo les brindaba.

- ah vamos Sirius, si fueron muy amables ¿ que razón tienes para creer que están tramando algo? ¡Ninguna! Ahora solo falta que digas que traman algo en contra nuestra.- dijo Remus a su compañero quien seguía sentado en la banca quien ahora se disponía a comer un trozo de su pastel de chocolate, el cual Remus le arrebato antes de que pudiera acercarse a mas de dos centímetros de este.

- tu lo has dicho compañero, traman algo en nuestra contra.- dijo Sirius quien volvió a tomar de su tarro de cerveza de mantequilla.

- Naaa como crees- dijo El chico con la túnica embarrada de chocolate.-si fueron muy amables ¿no crees?-

- No seas estúpido Remus.- dijo Sirius reprochándolo.-que tu pequeña y delicada e inocente Laura estuviera con ellas no significa que no estén haciendo algo malo.-

- Er...- Remus solo le sonrió a su compañero mientras trataba de pensar en algo para desviar la conversación del tema.- bueno, entonces dime que piensas hacer para averiguar lo que las chicas están planeando.-

- Mira y aprende amigo, no hicimos este mapa solo para divertirnos y para encontrar al soplanucas de Gilderoy y hacerle bromas.- dijo el chico con una voz triunfante.

- Muy cierto amigo, muy cierto.- dijo Remus razonablemente.

Sirius tomo del piso su mochila y de ahí saco un pedazo de pergamino enrrollado y algo descuidado, en la mesa había unos cuantos platos con comida los cual hizo a un lado y limpió un poco la mesa con su manga para que el pergamino no se manchara y extendió este sobre la mesa.

Era un mapa de Hogwarts, este estaba muy detallado.

En el se mostró el gran comedor cono sus cuatro grandes mesas de madera y la mesa de los maestros.

Habían dibujados cinco puntitos, cada uno tenía una pequeña etiquetita debajo con un nombre, y los cinco puntos que mostraba el mapa eran los merodeadores, los cuales se encontraban en el gran comedor festejando su libertad.

En eso Folken se acercó a los dos chicos quienes observaban el mapa extendido sobre la mesa.

- Chicos ¿qué demonios es eso?- pregunto Folken sorprendido al ver la complejidad y detalle de tal mapa.

- Es un mapa.- le respondió Sirius- y no cualquier mapa.-

- Es el mapa del merodeador.- siguió Remus explicándole a Folken.

- Y supongo que lo llaman así porque ustedes lo crearon ¿o no?- dijo Folken mirando interesado el mapa.

- ¿Escuchaste Remus? Es psíquico, como pudo haber sabido que el mapa del merodeador fue creado por Los Merodeadores.- dijo Sirius a su compañero castaño tratando de parecer sorprendido pero sobre todo sarcástico mientras el muchacho comenzaba a reir.

- Bueno ¿me van a decir para que usan el endemoniado mapa o no?-

Dijo el chico quien todavía seguía pasmado en el mapa.

- Muy simple, lo usamos rastrear a todas las victimas, digo personas de la escuela.- Le contesto Remus, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

- Interesante.- Dijo el chico que seguía observando el mapa.- ¿ Y para que lo están usando?- pregunto el chico volteando a ver a Remus.

- lo estamos usando porque el paranoico de Sirius piensa que las chicas traman algo en nuestra contra y por eso lo estamos usando.- Dijo el chico castaño dirigiéndose mas a Sirius que a Folken.

- ¿qué tienes en contra de eso Remus? Nunca sabes que pueden estar haciendo con una capa de invisibilidad, quizás estén haciendo algo de provecho.- Dijo Sirius poniendo cara de ignorante y levantando los hombros.

- Nada Sirius, pero insisto en que eres paranoico aunque quien sabe podrías tener razón, pero porque no le enseñamos a Folken como usar el mapa, después de todo ahora es uno de los nuestros.-

- Esta bien, pero antes hay que cerciorarnos de que le de un buen uso.- 

- muy bien, comencemos con el 'ritual de iniciación'.-

- Levanta tu mano derecha y repite con nosotros.-

- Muy bien.- dijo el chico mientras levantaba su mano derecha en el aire.

- repite conmigo- le dijo Remus. 

- Juro ser fiel a los merodeadores.-

- juro ser fiel a los merodeadores.- repitió el muchacho.

- y usar el mapa solo para beneficio propio y/o del grupo.-

- Y usar el mapa solo para beneficio propio y/o del grupo.- volvio a repetir el muchacho con la mano derecha en alto.

- y si yo llegara a usar este mapa en beneficio de alguien mas.-

- y si yo llegara a usar este mapa en beneficio de alguien mas.-

- me cambiaria el nombre y huiría inmediatamente del país.-

- me cambiaria el nombre y huiría inmediatamente del país.-

Termino el muchacho entre risas.

- Bien puedes bajar la mano.- Le dijo Sirius.- ahora te enseñaremos a usar el mapa del merodeador.-

- Excelente.-

- Mira, lo haremos de la manera que te sea mas fácil entenderlo ¿ Te parece?-

- Si ya lo creo.- dijo el muchacho convencido.

- Bueno, el paso uno es... Sacar el mapa y desenrollarlo.- Dijo Sirius lenta y claramente como si estuviera hablando con alguien de Hufflepuff.-

- ¡¡¡ Sirius !!! Folken no es un imbécil.- dijo Remus algo enojado.- Que así tuviéramos que enseñarle a Peter como usar el mapa no significa que Folken necesite las mismas instrucciones.-

- Esta bien, ya le enseño, no te enojes Remus.- Dijo Sirius tranquilo.- Mira, en el mapa aparecen puntitos con una etiqueta con un nombre debajo como puedes observar ahora.- Dijo Sirius señalando al puntito con su nombre debajo de el, a sus lados se encontraban otros dos, en la etiqueta de uno decía 'Remus Lupin' y En la otra 'Folken Mernez'.- estos te mostrarán quien se encuentra en el área que el mapa muestre, en este momento el comedor, para encontrar a cualquier persona solo tienes que decir su nombre.- le dijo, hablando ya en un tono y rapidez de voz normales.- 'Fresitas'- exclamo Sirius y dio un toque al mapa con su varita.

De inmediato la imagen del mapa se borró y en su lugar otra se dibujó, era el cobertizo donde se guardaban las escobas de toda la casa de Gryffindor, el cual se encontraba fuera del castillo en el patio, las escobas comunes que usaban para las clases de vuelo aunque también se guardaban las escobas de quienes tenían una propia, como Sirius, Folken y James.

- Ahí están ellas son a quienes queríamos encontrar- Dijo Sirius

- Si, y así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro, ya sabes como usar el mapa del merodeador y encontramos lo que buscábamos.- Dijo Remus contento, quien ahora devoraba con singular alegría su octavo pedazo de pastel.

- Bueno gracias chicos.- les dijo Folken quien enseguida se dirigió hacía donde se encontraban James y Peter quienes todavía celebraban.

Sirius enrolló el mapa y se lo entregó a Remus al tiempo que se levantaba de la mesa.

- Sígueme.- le dijo a su compañero dirigiéndose hacía la puerta del gran comedor. Remus solo asintió con la cabeza.

- Iré a ver que están haciendo las chicas, Remus.- le dijo Sirius sonando un poco serio una vez que se encontraban fuera del comedor, los pasillos estaban desiertos pues eran casi las once de la noche y la mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraban en sus respectivas salas comunes o en sus dormitorios.

- ¿Pero como piensas ir sin que las chicas se den cuanta de que estas ahí Sirius ?- le pregunto Remus un poco consternado.

- Simple, amigo.- Le respondió Sirius tranquilamente pues ya tenía todo planeado.- Yo no voy a ser el que las espíe.-

- Ah no, no pienso ir allí porque tu eres un paranoico.- le dijo Remus a su compañero retrocediendo unos pasos.

- Claro que no vas a ir tu tonto, tampoco voy a ir yo Sirius Black.-

- Y entonces a quien piensas mandar ¿a Peter?-

- No, en lugar de Sirius Black irá Padfoot.- dijo Sirius dirigiéndose hacía su amigo quien de pronto comenzó a dibujar una malévola sonrisa en su rostro.

- Brillante.- Exclamo el muchacho.- solo ten prisa y vuelve cuanto antes a la sala común, ahí estaremos los cuatro, buena surte.- le dijo su compañero quien tomó el mapa y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

- Cuida mi varita.- Le dijo Sirius a este entregándole su varita a Remus quien la guardó en su bolsillo y volvió a entrar en el gran comedor.

Sirius, a.k.a. (alias) Padfoot comenzó a transformarse en un gran perro negro, trotó por el pasillo hasta la puerta principal y cruzo por esta.

La lluvia mojaba su pelaje negro mientras el perro movía la cabeza para distinguir su entorno, pronto se hecho a correr hacia el campo de Quidditch, al llegar a este, se dirigió hacia una pequeño cobertizo de madera donde se guardaban las escobas, la puerta se encontraba abierta y Sirius entro en el cobertizo. Ahí encontró a las chicas, todas se encontraban alrededor de una escoba, la luz de una varita alumbraba el cobertizo, el perro se les acercó trotando.

- Hola perrito- dijo Laura acercándose al perro, esta se inclinó y comenzó a acariciar su espalda, Sirius hubiera deseado que Montserrat hubiera sido quien lo estuviera consintiendo. - ¿Que es lo que haces aquí en esta noche de tormenta?- dijo la chica de pelo ondulado en una voz suave y dulce, mas calmada de lo que solía ser, al parecer ella fue la única que había notado la presencia del perro pero pronto las otras tres chicas se le acercaron.

- mira que bonito perro.- dijo con una voz dulce la muchacha pelirroja, la cual sostenía su varita con la mano izquierda, su varita alumbraba el lugar.

- Esta muy solito.- dijo la de pelo negro y lacio quien le acariciaba detrás de las orejas. El perro se tiro al suelo mientras las chicas comenzaban a jugar con el.

- Bueno perrito, sentimos no poder jugar mas contigo pero tenemos que encontrar la escoba del presumido de Sirius para hechizarla.- le dijo la chica de pelo rojo y ojos verdes.

En ese momento el perro se levanto y se hecho a correr a toda velocidad hacía el castillo.

- ¿que le habrá sucedido?- pregunto Laura.

- quien sabe.- le respondió Montserrat a la otra chica.- pero tenemos que terminar esto lo mas pronto posible si no quieren pasar la noche aquí.- y las chicas siguieron buscando la escoba.

Una vez dentro del castillo, Sirius se había vuelto a transformar en humano y se dirigía hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

Caminaba presurosamente por un pasillo y se acerco una estatua de una cerdo alado, le torció una oreja y esta se hizo a un lado revelando un túnel escondido.

Sirius se agacho un poco para entrar por el oscuro túnel, el cual le ahorraría tiempo en llegar a la torre de Gryffindor.

Sirius se encorvó un poco para poder entrar en el túnel.

Sirius caminó por el túnel por unos minutos, estaba húmedo y sucio allí dentro, el chico siguió caminando asta que se topó con una pared, a tientas buscó un ladrillo salido, lo presionó e inmediatamente la pared se abrió, la luz comenzó a entrar y el chico salió del tunel.

Ahora se encontraba muy cerca de la torre de Gryffindor, no tenía que preocuparse por ser encontrado pues a esas horas de la noche casi nadie se encontraba fuera de los dormitorios.

Sirius camino por un pasillo y dio la vuelta en este para ir a dar a las escaleras.

Mientras se encontraba esperando a que una escalera se moviera hacía donde el se encontraba para poder subir a la torre, se asomó por el barandal.

- ¡¡¡Maldición!!! - se dijo Sirius a si mismo, por las escaleras se encontraban subiendo las chicas y si no se apresuraba ellas llegarían antes que el a la torre de Gryffindor, tenía que darse prisa pero el qué una escalera se moviera hacía donde el se encontraba no dependía de si el lo deseara o no, una escalera se acerco al 'balcón' donde el chico se encontraba y Sirius pensó que esta se detendría ante el pero no fue así y las chicas estaban cada vez mas cerca.

De pronto una estúpida y desesperada idea le vino a la mente, se le ocurrió que para llegar mas rápido sin tener que esperar a las escaleras, alcanzaría una, Sirius calculo como a que distancia se encontraba la escalera que lo había pasado, retrocedió unos pasos, tomó vuelo y brinco tratando de alcanzar la escalera, de la cual casi se cae pues al agarrarse del barandal, casi se resbala y de haber sido así este hubiera tenido una muerte segura, por fortuna Sirius logro ponerse en pié y esta ves la escalera lo llevó a donde quería.

Sirius camino por un pasillo y otro asta llegar frente al cuadro de la dama gorda.

- 'pescado acaramelado'- dijo Sirius a la dama gorda muy apresurado.

- Veo que sus modales no han cambiado mucho señor Black - le dijo la dama del retrato en un tono despectivo.

- Por favor.- dijo Sirius ya fastidiado de los sermones de la señora del retrato- tengo prisa señora, déjeme pasar.

- Esta bien Black.- le dijo en tono aburrido mientras el retrato se abrió como si fuera una puerta revelando la entrada a la torre.

Sirius entró en la sala común, la cual estaba desierta excepto por Remus quien estaba sentado en un sillón junto al fuego leyendo un libró, en la mesa que se encontraba junto a el había una varita y un pedazo de pergamino enrrollado que Sirius dedujo era el mapa del merodeador.

- Sirius.- dijo el chico sentado junto al fuego quien acababa de percatarse de que su amigo había entrado en las sala común.- Estas todo mojado, como supuse que estarías; por eso te traje esta toalla. Le dijo mientras le daba la toalla.

- Gracias.- le respondió el chico mientras se quito su túnica. Sirius llevaba puesta una camiseta color negro y unos pantalones de mezclilla.

-¿podrías darme mi varita?- le pregunto a su compañero mientras se secaba la cara, el peló y los brazos.

- Accio varita.- dijo el chico del pelo castaño quien se encontraba de nuevo tumbado en el sillón.-¡Sirius!.- le gritó a su compañero para que volteara y le lanzó su varita, la cual el chico atrapo.

- Gracias.- volvió a decirle Sirius a s compañero quien estaba casi dormido.

- Accio túnica.- dijo Sirius levantando su varita en el aire, inmediatamente una túnica seca apareció junto a el y el chico se la puso.

- ¿Y que descubriste Sirius? ¿cuál es el plan malévolo de las chicas?-dijo Remus sarcásticamente.

- planean hacerme una broma a mí, Sirius Black ¿puedes creerlo?-

Dijo Sirius impresionado.

- no saben con quien se meten ¿ verdad ?-

- Claro que no ¿que clase de persona trataría de hechizar mi escoba? ¿que no saben que esta recubierta con un barniz especial anti-hechizos?

- parece que no, pero que piensas hacer a l respecto.-

- muy fácil, haremos que caigan en su propia broma.-

- ¿Haremos?- pregunto Remus un poco asustado.- define haremos.

- Si, haremos caerlas, tu y yo.

- esta bien, no creo que sea muy difícil pero como lo haremos.-

- Mira, mañana hay pruebas para buscar a un nuevo miembro para el equipo de Quidditch, entonces yo me presentaré y haré mi prueba.

- Si ¿pero eso como va a hacer que caigan en la broma?

- Fácil, como ellas creen que han embrujado mi escoba ellas van a controlarla, o al menos eso es lo que creen, y ahí es donde entras tu amigo.

- bueno, dime que tengo que hacer.

- esta bien, tu vas a estar cerca de ellas y cuando veas que tratan de controlar mi escoba, te comunicas conmigo mediante esto.- Sirius saco de su bolsillo un pequeño prendedor y se lo dio a su amigo.- Solo lo colocas dentro de tu oído como si fuera un audífono.

- ¿Y como funciona?- pregunto Remus mirando el extraño y pequeño aparatito el cual no era mas grande que un botoncito.

- Te lo pones en la oreja, con tu dedo das un pequeño golpecito cerca de tu oreja y solo tienes que pensar lo que me quieres decir, no tienes que hablar pues yo escuchare tu voz en mi mente.¿Entendido?

- Si.

Bueno como te decía, tu estarás cerca de ellas, de todas- se apresuro a decir cuando vio que a Remus le brillaban los ojos.- no solo de Laura, ya te conozco.

- Ah maldición.

- Y cuando quieran controlar mi escoba me avisas, para que yo finga estar cayendo en su broma y cuando este volando tratare de perder el control y caeré al suelo fingiendo que me eh roto la muñeca, entonces tu acudirás a ayudarme.

- Si ¿Y?

- aquí viene lo bueno, recuerdas ese libro que compramos en el verano.

- ¿cuál, 'el gran libro de los hechizos para fingir heridas de gravedad y sus múltiples usos para beneficio propio'? si lo recuerdo.

- Muy bien, espero que recuerdes el hechizo para fingir la ruptura de algún hueso.

- Si lo recuerdo, y ya se lo que sigue ¿ Te hechizo la muñeca y así las hacemos sentirse culpables de tu lesión no ?

- Exacto amigo y así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro, las hacemos caer en la broma y no necesito escribir el examen de pociones del lunes ¿qué te parece?

- Es una idea genial Sirius- dijo el muchacho de pelo castaño.-pero mejor vayámonos a dormir, ya tengo sueño.

En ese momento se dirigían hacia el dormitorio de los hombres cuando las chicas entraron en la sala común.

- ¡chicos ! Que bueno que los pudimos encontrar, de verdad no pensé que fueran a estar despiertos tan tarde.-dijo la pelirroja.

- Si míralos que considerados los dos, estaban tan preocupados por nosotras que se quedaron a esperarnos.- Dijo Laura en un tono de voz dulce pero a la vez estúpido, Remus y Sirius no dijeron nada.

- Er... Si claro.- les dijo Sirius en un tono ligeramente sarcástico.

- Bueno, supongo que vienen a entregar la capa.- les pregunto Remus pero mas que una pregunta esto fue una afirmación.

- ¿La capa? Cual capa...- La chica de pelo negro y lacio (Montse) calló por unos momentos.- ¡ Ah, la capa! Si aquí esta.- la chica saco la capa de debajo de su túnica y se la entrego a Remus.

Laura soltó un pequeño estornudo, las cuatro chicas estaban empapadas.

- Les recomendaría que se secaran y se cambiaran si no quieren enfermar chicas.- les sugirió el muchacho de pelo castaño a las cuatro dirigiéndose a Laura en especial, la única de las chicas que a Remus le importaba, los chicos se despidieron y entraron en el dormitorio de los hombres.

- Que hay de los otros tres ¿piensas contarles de una vez?

- No, ellos se durmieron mucho antes de que tu llegaras y si aprecias tu vida no te recomendaría despertarlos en este momento.

- esta bien.

- me voy a dormir, ya estoy cansado mañana les contamos a los chicos.

- si, yo también estoy cansado, quiero dormir.- Le respondió Sirius a su amigo.

Los dos sacaron sus pijamas de sus baúles, se las pusieron y se metió cada uno en su cama.

El domingo, Sirius y Remus despertaron un poco mas tarde que sus otros tres compañeros pues la noche anterior se habían ido a dormir casi después de la media noche.

Después de que despertaron y se vistieron, Sirius y Remus bajaron a la sala común para ver si los otros tres se encontraban ahí.

Al bajar por las escaleras encontraron a Folken a James y a Peter hundidos en un libro cada uno, lo extraño era que era el libro de pociones.

- ¿se sienten bien?- Sirius pregunto a sus compañeros mientras contemplaba atónito la escena, Peter, Folken y James leyendo un libro en lugar de estar planeando una broma para la semana, bueno el hecho de que leyeran en lugar de que planearan no era lo que le asustaba, era el libro lo que lo asustaba. ¿qué demonios hacían esos tres leyendo un libro de pociones?¿cuál podría ser la razón?

- ¿por qué lo preguntas Sirius?- le dijo James, apartando por momentos, la vista de su libro de pociones.

- ¿¡por qué lo pregunto?! ¿de veras no se sienten enfermos?- le respondió un poco asustado el chico.

- Pues porque mañana...-al james decir esto, Remus, quien se encontraba tirado en el sillón haraganeando a lo Sirius recordó que el lunes, tenían examen de pociones con la profesora White, la profesora Margaret era alta, de pelo corto rojo, tenía unas extrañas manos huesudas, nada normal cuando uno tiene 33 años.

- Mañana tenemos examen de pociones Sirius.- le interrumpió Remus.- y si no me equivoco tu no has estudiado por lo que te sugeriría comenzaras a estudiar ahora mismo y olvidaras lo de la escoba.

- Si, en efecto no he estudiado, pero tu tampoco lo has hecho amigo.

- Tienes razón pero yo, a diferencia tuya, pongo atención en clase pociones, por mas extraña que sea la maestra, y no me la paso viendo la clase entera a Montserrat.

- Er... u_uU bueno, si te fijaras mejor te darías cuenta que es mucho mejor que...-

- Cállate Sirius, no empieces con tus estupideces de lo perfecta que es y de lo bonita que es y de su cabello y bla bla bla.- Dijo Remus un poco harto de escuchar siempre lo mismo. Montserrat esto, Montserrat lo otro, Montserrat aquello, etc, etc, etc. En resumen Sirius era un obsesivo de lo peor que no podía concentrarse ni un momento en algo mas que no fuera eso o una broma, era un androide programado para pensar en eso 25 horas al día.

- tienes celos de que Laura no sea tan guapa.-dijo Sirius casi orgullosos de estar enamorado o mejor dicho idiotizado por Montse.

- Entonces ¿no piensas estudiar verdad ?- Le pregunto Remus a su amigo, aunque ya conocía la respuesta, se acercaba el típico 'Remus mi amigo del alma, mi casi hermano y bla bla bla' y muchos otros cumplidos de parte de Sirius además de una sesión entera de adulación por su parte.

- ¡¡¡ Remus mi amigo del alma, mi casi hermano...- Sirius no pudo terminar porque su amigo lo interrumpió.

- ¡Cállate y no me adules Sirius! Sabes que si te voy a ayudar a pasar el examen, pero podrías decirme como vamos a lograr hacer que pases ese examen.

- Muy fácil, con la ayuda del frijol mágico que te di ayer.

-¿la cosita esa que se pone en la oreja?¿la que usaré para avisarte cuando traten de controlar la escoba?-

- Si, ese mismo, a menos de que haya otro fríjol mágico y yo no me haya enterado.

- muy bien entonces así será.

- ¿Que cosa con una escoba chicos?- les preguntó Peter quien había dejado su libro de pociones y se había dirigido hacía James, Remus y Sirius, Folken quien no les prestó mucha atención seguía estudiando arduamente.

- Si ¿de que cosa hablan? Les preguntó James, quien por un momento olvido que estaba ahí también con ellos.- ¿ Porque solo ustedes saben de lo que hablan?

- ¡ah si! Teníamos que contarles todo- le respondió el muchacho de pelo castaño- ¡Folken ven aquí!

- ¿Ahora yo que hice, por qué tengo que venir? Apenas empecé a estudiar y ahora me llaman.

- Tienes que venir, porque eres ahora eres un merodeador, uno de nosotros y estas atado al grupo.

- esta bien, pero podrían decirme que es tan importante para que estemos los cinco reunidos.

- Nada, solo que queremos que no vayan a meter la pata.- Dijo Remus.

- ¿En qué? Pregunto Peter.

- En mi practica para entrar al equipo de Quidditch.- le respondió Sirius.

- Es cierto, hoy hay pruebas para buscar a un nuevo cazador para remplazar a Henry y nosotros tenemos que estar ahí con todo el equipo para ver si alguno encaja.- explicaron Folken y James quienes pertenecían al equipo de Quidditch y tenían que presentarse para hacerla de jueces.

- Bueno pues lo que las chicas planearon hacer es hechizar la escoba de Sirius.- les explico Remus.

- ¿pero que la nueva Relámpago 1, como todas las escobas de carreras, no tiene una capa de barniz especial anti-hechizos?- Preguntó Peter a Sirius.

- Claro, igual que la Rayo de Plata de James o la Sombra Nocturna de Folken; ves Remus, incluso Peter sabe lo mas básico acerca de escobas de carreras.

- Bueno, como quiera que sea, ellas van a controlar la escoba de Sirius.

- o eso creen- Agregó Sirius.-por eso no se extrañen si pierdo el control de escoba a propósito y me rompo una muñeca o mejor aún el brazo entero, así sería todavía mejor la contra-broma.

- Está bien, no haremos nada que te delate Sirius.- Dijo Peter a su compañero.

- Si y nosotros te ayudaremos a romperte el brazo.- Le dijo James.

- Aunque sea fingido, claro- Agregó Folken.

- Muy bien, entonces todo arreglado, y tu Peter, necesito que a la hora de la practica te quedes con Remus ¿está bien? Él ya te explicará porqué - dijo Sirius al muchacho bajito.

Peter solo asintió con la cabeza.

- Entonces ese es el plan ¿les quedó claro?- pregunto Remus a sus amigos en un tono serio.

- ¡¡MUY CLARO, SEÑOR!!-respondió James quien tomo una posición similar a la que un soldado tomaría para responderle a su superior.

Todos comenzaron a reír y salieron de la sala común en dirección hacía el gran comedor para el desayuno.

Al llegar al comedor, los chicos se sentaron donde habitualmente lo harían.

Cada uno tomo un plato, un vaso y se sirvió comida.

Todos siguieron comiendo en silencio, de pronto unas cuantas lechuzas entraron volando, venían a entregar el correo.

Una pequeña lechuza café cargaba un pesado paquete envuelto en papel de estraza y amarrado con uno de esos listones blancos como de plástico, la fatigada lechuza aterrizo suavemente cerca de Peter, a pesar del voluminoso paquete que llevaba consigo. El paquete tenía escrito el nombre de Peter en una tarjeta con tinta roja.

Peter lo tomo y lo abrió, eran túnicas, tres túnicas para reponer las cuatro que no servían, el chico volvió a cerrar el paquete y leyó la nota.

__

Para mi ratita:

Tu padre y yo te mandamos estas tres túnicas, por favor cuídalas y sobre todo cuídate, pórtate bien y no hagas travesuras con esos malandrines de Black, Lupin y Potter. 

Te queremos.

¿qué clase de persona era llamado 'ratita' por sus padres? Talvez eso era lo que lo llevo a transformarse en una rata cuando aprendió a convertirse en animago, sus amigos habían elegido ser animales mas grandes y fuertes para poder controlar a Remus si se llegara a salir de control mientras se encontraba en su forma de licántropo, Sirius era un pero negro, uno grande y fuerte, no como esa burla de perro que tenía Lockhart por mascota y James se había convertido en un Ciervo, pero eso no significaba que el licántropo pudiera acabar con su amigo, pero a diferencia de ellos cuatro Folken no era animago, pues el se había unido recientemente a los merodeadores, por lo que desconocía el gran secreto de Remus y de los demás, pero faltaban todavía un par de semanas para que la horrible transformación de Remus diera inicio, por lo cual no había necesidad de que el muchacho se enterara de todo eso y aunque llegara a enterarse tardaría bastante en convertirse en animago, además de que era peligroso y si lo hacía a la carrera podía quedar convertido en un animal por el resto de su vida, lo que representaría mucho muchos problemas para los merodeadores.

Otra lechuza, una blanca y mas grande, cargaba una caja atada con un listoncito rojo, esta aterrizó suavemente frente a Remus y soltó el paquete que traía en su pico.

- Gracias Mina- le dijo Remus a la lechuza mientras tomaba un trosito de pan y se lo daba a esta como recompensa, la lechuza regreso por donde vino y el chico abrió el paquete, era un pequeño cofrecito forrado en terciopelo rojo, este también tenía una nota la cual Remus tomó y leyó, esta decía así.

__

Querido Remus:

Tu madre y yo te mandamos esto para que estés tranquilo y no tengas que causar disturbios para conseguir tu adorado chocolate, no queremos que causes un incidente como el del año pasado y no comas demasiados entre comidas, al paso que vas enfermarás de diabetes a los quince años Remus, pero en dado caso siempre podemos des-azucararte la sangre mágicamente.

Te queremos.

Remus abrió el paquete con prisa y al verlo sintió esa sensación, esa extraña sensación que sentía cuando veía a Laura, o cuando comía, olía, imaginaba o se acercaba al chocolate, o cuando veía a Laura y comía chocolate, eran chocolates, muchos chocolates, de pasas, de nueces, de almendra, chocolates blancos, chocolates amargos, chocolates con miel, chocolates envinados, malvaviscos con chocolate e incluso unas pequeños elotitos cubiertos de chocolate, al chico le brillaban los ojos maliciosamente, no sabía cuales devorar primero, tomar envinados o de almendras, o blancos, por su cabeza cruzó una idea macabra ¿por qué no probar todos a la vez?

Mientras Remus idolatraba a su cofre del tesoro, una horda de lechuzas entro volando por la ventana, la mayoría cargaban bolsas de la tienda de bromas de Hogsmeade, el pueblo cercano al castillo al cual iban los sábados, por lo general después de las primeras tres semanas de clases.

También una lechuza que cargaba una pequeña mochilita aterrizo frente a Sirius al igual que las otras lo hicieron, Sirius tomó los paquetes de los picos de todas las lechuzas y los deposito en la mochilita que tomo de la otra lechuza, la cual también tomó del pico del ave, después de haber hecho esto, las lechuzas regresaron por donde vinieron.

- ¿qué tanto recibiste Sirius?- preguntó Folken algo impresionado por toda la mercancía que su amigo había recibido.

- 'provisiones'- respondió el muchacho mientras ponía a un lado su mochilita y volvía a dedicar toda su atención a su desayuno.

-¿a que te refieres con 'provisiones'?

- dime ¿de donde crees que sacamos tanto material para volar la torre norte?

- Oh, ya veo, con que es para eso.

- Sip

Folken volvió a centrar su atención en su comida.

Otra lechuza pasó volando rápidamente sobre la cabeza de James y dejó caer un periódico frente del chico, el cual lo desenrolló y comenzó a leer.

- porquerías-exclamo decepcionado.

- ¿qué hay de nuevo?- preguntó Remus.

- tu que crees.

- mmmm dejame pensar...-el chico fingió estar pensando por unos momentos-¿ mas ataques de mortífagos?- dijo el chico en un tono aburrido.

- ¡¡Wow Moony!! Eres psíquico ¿como lo adivinaste? si esto solo ha sucedido durante tres meses y medio seguidos.- dijo el chico tratando de parecer impactado.

-¿y el Quidditch?- le preguntaron Sirius y Folken.

- porquerías.- respondió James.- los Cazadores de Manchester perdieron 75 a 230 contra los Raptores de Londres.

- Te dije que ganarían James, tus cazadores no pueden contra los Raptores, no con esas escobas.- le respondió Sirius. Los Raptores eran el equipo favorito de Sirius y los cazadores el de James, los equipos de Quidditch no era algo en lo que estuvieran muy de acuerdo, pero aun así sabían sobrellevarlo.

-¿ que hay de los Marineros de Cambridge?-preguntó Folken a James

- no quieres ni saberlo

- Que pasa ¿perdieron 150 a 0 contra los Poodles Rosas de París?

James no respondió, solo cerró los ojos y le sonrió a su amigo, esto era suficiente para dar a entender que si, efectivamente los Marineros habían sido derrotados en la U.E.Q.A. Champions League.

- Bueno y ¿que hay del equipo de Inglaterra?. Pregunto el muchacho tratando de desviar el tema de los Marineros.

- Perdieron 300 a 120 contra Portugal.

- ¡¡¡Maldita sea!!!- exclamó Sirius.- ese estúpido que tienen por buscador, Marshalls, no puede ni atrapar a su abuelita y eso que tiene una Dragón Marino.

Los tres se sentían molestos por la situación de sus equipos y del de Inglaterra, bueno Sirius se sentía un poco mejor que los otros dos porque su equipo había ganado al de James.

Al terminar de desayunar los cinco chicos se dirigieron a las afueras del castillo, en el camino al patio se encontraron a Gilderoy.

- Hola chicos.- les dijo con su voz afeminada... El, o ella, o eso, o lo que sea que Gilderoy sea. Este/o/a (como prefieran) tenía su pelo largo y rubio atado con un gran listón rosa y para que 'resaltara su belleza' ,según Gilderoy y jugaba con los listoncitos rosas y morados de su perrita Fifí, la French Poodle blanca que había pedido a su padre de regalo de cumpleaños, su padre había tratado de guiar a su hijo por el buen camino comprándole una escoba pero esto ( con esto me refiero a Gilderoy) lloró y lloró hasta que su padre le compró la bendita perrita. Gilderoy le causaba tanto miedo a Peter que este te escondió detrás de sus amigos, no fuera a ser que Gilderoy se le quisiera acercar, cabe mencionar que este era una de las presidentas del club de admiradoras de los merodeadores.

- Er....- todos se quedaron pensativos, estaban un poco asustados, todos temerosos, listos para huir como conejos si eso (Gilderoy), se acercara a una distancia menor a los tres metros, o si se le ocurría hacer unas de sus joteces, ninguno quería contestar, temerosos de que pudiera inquietar al 'chico'.

-¿qué pasa guapos?- pregunto mientras le coqueteaba a uno por uno, si, incluso a Peter, todos se asustaron cuando el supuesto chico les guiño el ojo, Peter llevó su mano a su túnica buscando su varita por si se necesitaba defenderse en caso de un ataque por parte del floripondio.

Remus se disponía a contestarle cuando Gilderoy lo interrumpió.

-¿Supieron lo de los Poodles Rosas? Le ganaron a los Marineros. ¡¡¡ que dicha!!!- dijo la chica, perdón, el chico, mientras daba brinquitos y se agarraba la cara con las manos.-¿No es eso un regalo angelical Fifí?-

Pregunto a la perrita besándole su frente llena de listones.

Los cinco merodeadores lo miraron asustado.

- ¿qué tal un abrazo de grupo para celebrar esa victoria?- pregunto alegremente la cosa ( Gilderoy), los cinco chicos lo miraron asustados y retrocedieron unos cuantos pasos, de repente sacaron sus varitas y le apuntaron a la cosa, todos temerosos, las manos les temblaban, gotas de sudor corrían por su frente.

-¿qué pasa muchachos?-preguntó de nuevo Gilderoy.

-Te...Te...Tenemos prisa.- tartamudeó Remus, al tiempo que los cinco chicos comenzaban a moverse por el pasillo para alcanzar la salida.

- bueno los veré luego, espero que puedan acompañarme a que me pinte las uñas y me embellezca.- y se despidió con un ademán muy afeminado, el cual provocó que los cinco chicos salieran corriendo mientras sus gritos de horror llenaban el corredor.

- El peligro al fin pasó.- dijo Remus tranquilizadoramente a sus compañeros.- espero que esa cosa no se nos vuelva a acercar en una eternidad, sinceramente me da asco pero mas que nada miedo.-

- ¡¡¡Fue horrible, horriiiiiiiiiible!!!- dijo Sirius muy asustado.

- Me va a quedar un trauma.-dijo Peter.

- que tal si para olvidar nuestro encuentro cercano con el puñal ese vamos a ver que está haciendo Rubeus.- les sugirió James a sus asustados amigos.

- si me parece bien.- respondió Sirius.

Los cinco chicos se dirigieron hacia la cabañita cercana al bosque prohibido y tocaron la puerta.

- ¿Quien es?.-preguntó una voz grave.

- Somos nosotros, Rubeus.- contestó James.

La puerta se abrió y Rubeus Hagrid, el guardabosques de la escuela, quién se encargaba de guiar a los primeros años a través del lago hacía el castillo y cuidar a los animales de la escuela, el ex-alumno de Hogwarts, quien fue expulsado hace mas de veinte años cuando se abrió la cámara secreta y el fue culpado de ordenar al monstruo que en ella vive, matar a una chica; les abrió la puerta.

- ¡Hola chicos!-los saludo alegremente el gigante

- Hola Hagrid.- respondió Peter.

- ¿cómo se encuentran? Los veo algo asustados.-

- y como no estarlos.- le respondió Sirius.-si hemos tenido un encuentro aterrador y cercano con Gilderoy 'la loca desatada' Lockhart, realmente es aterrador.-

- Si, a mi también me asusta ese chico, no es normal.- les comento el guardabosques con voz preocupada.

- exacto.- respondió Folken quien se quedo impresionado con la 'modesta estatura del hombre.

- ¿quién es el chico?- pregunto Hagrid con su voz grave a los cuatro merodeadores originales.

- El es Folken, no te preocupes por el, es uno de los nuestros.- le respondió James despreocupado, una vez mas jugaba con la Snitch que había robado del armario en donde se guardaban las cosas del Quidditch.

- Mucho gusto.- saludó el chico al gigante, extendiendo su mano para saludar, temiendo que pudiera rompérsele.

- No seas tímido muchacho.- le dijo Hagrid quien tomo su mano y comenzó a agitarla vigorosamente, dejando algo mareado al muchacho.

- Pasen chicos.- les dijo Hagrid a los cinco y estos los siguieron al interior de la cabaña donde tomaron el té con su corpulento amigo y pasaron el resto de la mañana ayudándole a curar a un centauro que vivía en el bosque prohibido y que había sido encontrado malherido, por lo cual Hagrid decidió ayudarlo.

Los cinco chicos se retiraron al gran comedor cuando llegó la hora de comer, siempre cautelosos en el camino, no fuera a ser que se volvieran a encontrar con Gilderoy, pero para su suerte llegaron sanos y salvos al gran comedor y pudieron disfrutar enormemente de una comida limpia de joteces, gracias a que Lockhart no era parte de la caza de Gryffindor.

Todo transcurrió con normalidad.

Después de la comida los chicos se reunieron y volvieron a repasar la 'operación escoba'.

- espérenme un momento amigos.- dijo Peter mientras repasaban el plan, y salió corriendo por el pasillo.

Unos momentos después regreso con algo escondido bajo la túnica.

- ¿qué traes ahí Wormtail?- preguntó Sirius.

- lo que hará de este un plan a prueba de tontos.- dijo sonriendo a sus compañeros, de su túnica sacó un frasco largo de poción crece huesos.

-¡¡ Eres genial Peter!!- Lo felicitaron los cuatro muchachos.- nunca consideramos la posibilidad de que la enfermera le diera poción crece huesos, porque si eso llegara a pasar, estaríamos en graves problemas.-

- ¿Te aseguraste de que fueran todas verdad?- preguntó James, pensando que Peter había olvidado que siempre hay mas de una poción del mismo tipo en la enfermería.

-¿ Me crees así de imbécil, James?- pregunto Peter algo indignado.- ¡¡¡No respondas!!!-se apresuró a decirle al chico quien apenas y pudo abrir la boca.

Todos rieron y después de terminar de repasar el plan como por quinta vez y hacerlo a prueba de idiotas, se marcharon a preparar todo el equipo.

- Debemos irnos, falta poco para que comiencen las pruebas y tenemos que estar presentes.- dijeron James y Folken.

Los dos chicos se marcharon con dirección al campo de Quidditch.

Los demás se fueron al armario de las escobas a buscar la de Sirius.

Depues de encontrarla, los cinco chicos se dirigieron afuera.

- Bueno, será mejor que vallan a buscar a las chicas, espero que no hayan olvidado sus mapas.- Les dijo Sirius a los otros dos, quienes le mostraron cada uno su mapa.- Yo tengo que irme.

Y así el plan estaba en marcha y por fin llegó el momento.

Sirius se encontraba volando junto al equipo de Quidditch y dio un pequeño golpe cerca de su oído, esta era la señal, al verla, James y Folken sabían que pronto pasaría lo planeado, en cualquier momento, por lo que no deberían alarmarse.

Remus y Peter se encontraban mirando la prueba con las chicas, los seis se encontraban en las gradas.

Remus escuchó una voz en su cabeza.

- Remus ¿me escuchas?-pregunto la voz de Sirius en su cabeza.

- si te escucho.-respondió este, la voz del chico se escuchó en la de Sirius.

- dime que ves.

- Veo... El ondulado cabello de Laura, es rubio y suave, y muy bonito, además es sedoso y huele muy bien, y sus ojos...

- ¡¡¡Remus!!!-le grito Sirius a la mente del enajenado chico.

- Tu preguntaste que es lo que veía.

- Pero se supone que debes de estar atento para cuando traten de hechizar mi escoba.

- Esta bien, esta bien.

Unos segundo pasaron cuando Remus vio que Montse sacaba su varita y apuntaba a la escoba de Sirius.

- Aquí van Sirius, esta atento, te aviso yo.

- 'Persos escoba'- gritó la chica.

- ¡Ahora!- gritó la voz de Remus en la cabeza del muchacho, el cual volteó a ver a sus otros dos compañeros quienes estaban montados en escobas.

- Pásamela- gritó Sirius a Folken quien sabía que esa era la señal para que todo sucediera, el chico lanzo la Quaffle potentemente a su amigo el cual fingió un poco de turbulencia y después cayó en picada dando giros y aparentando perder el control, fue a estrellarse contra el pasto de la cancha, mientras lo veían caer las chicas se sintieron satisfechas.

Remus corrió hacia donde se encontraba su amigo.

- Vamos has ya el hechizo.- sonó la voz de Sirius en la cabeza de Remus.

-Si, solo finge que te duele, tocaré tu brazo para ver como está.- respondió la voz de Remus en la cabeza del muchacho, el equipo de Quidditch se encontraba volando cuando presenció el evento y apenas se disponían a ver que ocurría.

- Espectrus Dolorus.- dijo Remus en voz baja señalando todo el brazo de Sirius, una pequeña luz apareció en la punta de la varita del chico.

Sirius tocó el brazo de Remus para ver como se encontraba su amigo.

- ¡¡¡Mi brazo!!!- berreó Sirius, fingía retorcerse del dolor como una lombriz o un perro moribundo.

Las fresitas, quienes acababan de bajar corriendo junto con Peter, miraron aterrorizadas, mientras Peter, para hacer el plan mas real, salió corriendo mientras las cuatro chicas se quedaron aterrorizadas, no sabían si acercarse a Sirius o quedarse a presenciar el horrible espectáculo.

- Vamos a ver que pasa.- sugirió Laura- quizá no le pasó nada grave.

Su voz no sonaba segura, aunque nunca lo era, pero esta vez sonaba temerosa.

Las cuatro chicas caminaron temerosas hacia el pequeño grupo que se había formado.

Ahora todo el equipo de Quidditch se encontraba rodeando a Sirius.

- ¿Que le pasa?- preguntó Montserrat algo temerosa por lo que pudieran responder cualquiera de los presentes.

- Tiene el brazo derecho roto.- le contestó Tomas Wood, uno de los golpeadores del equipo, era un chico de séptimo grado de ojos grandes y cafés al igual que su cabello corto.

La chica se puso pálida de la impresión, las cuatro chicas se juntaron y se alejaron un poco del grupo, un sentimiento de culpa la invadió inmediatamente.

-¿qué hacemos?-preguntó la chica aun pálida.

- ¿qué hacemos?- preguntó Nora sarcásticamente.-mas bien, que harás, tu fuiste la que planeó la broma y la que hechizó la escoba de Sirius.-

- Si pero ustedes me ayudaron, así que estamos metidas en esto las cuatro.-les dijo a las demás chicas quienes no parecían muy seguras.

- no lo creo.- le dijo Lilly quien por primera vez se negaba ayudar a alguien.

- es demasiado arriesgado para nosotras, además, hubieras pensado en que algo así podría pasar.- le recordó Laura quien se veía un poco nerviosa todavía.

- Vamos chicas, necesito ayuda.- les suplico la chica de pelo negro.- sabes que te ayudaría si fuera James, Lilly.- le dijo Montse a su amiga pelirroja quien se detuvo a meditarlo un momento.

- Está bien, pero creó que solo podremos ayudarte no delatándote.- le respondió la chica.

-¿me ayudarían con eso chicas?- pregunto esperanzada a sus compañeras.

Todas asintieron.

El grupo que se encontraba alrededor de Sirius comenzó a moverse.

-¿a dónde van?- preguntó una de ellas.

- A la enfermería.- le respondió James, quien ayudaba a cargar la camilla en la cual llevaban a Sirius.

Las fresitas se apresuraron a alcanzar la camilla.

Montse se apresuró un poco mas que las demás.

- ¿cómo te encuentras?- le preguntó con voz dulce y clamada.

- Bien, gracias por preocuparte.- respondió Sirius quien fingía estar débil por la herida, pero en el fondo se sentía muy alegre de que, por una sola vez, Montse se preocupara por su bien, aunque fuera solo porque tenía el brazo roto, o eso aparentada, pero de todos modos lo hacía, la chica se veía algo conmovida, en el momento que Sirius noto que lo miraba con cierta dulzura, fingió desmayarse, algo que la chica no pudo resistir y se reunió de nuevo con sus amigas, se sentía tan culpable que quería comenzar a llorar.

-¿qué te pasa?- le preguntó Laura quien veía su cara preocupada.

- nada solo que...- se detuvo, no pudo responderle a su amiga.

- no necesitas decirlo, ya pasó, no puedes hacer nada.- la consoló Nora.

- mejor vamos a ver como se encuentra.- le sugirió Lilly.

Las cuatro chicas se dirigieron a la enfermería, ya eran casi las ocho de la noche, todo estaba oscuro.

Las chicas entraron en la enfermería.

La señora Pomfrey recibió al grupo de fresitas.

-¿podemos verlo?- preguntó Montserrat.

- si chicas, aunque aun se encuentra un poco débil, no lo inquieten.-

Las chicas se acercaron a la camilla en la que se encontraba el muchacho.

- Hola Sirius, lo saludó la chica.

- Hola chicas.- respondió con voz todavía un poco débil, Sirius era un gran actor, talvez era eso, o talvez el estar tan cerca de ella lo hacía estar como perro amaestrado.

Las demás, al ver como estaban las cosas se marcharon con dirección a la torre de Gryffindor, dejando a la chica sola con Sirius.

Cuando esta se volteo para ver, noto que sus amigas ya se habían marchado.

- Necesitaremos a alguien para que ayude al señor Black a no perder el ritmo en las clases señorita.- le dijo la enfermera a la chica quien se había sentado en una silla junto a la cama.

-¿enserio?- pregunto la chica, sus ánimos se levantaban, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para enmendar su error, así podría sentirse mejor, pero ¿realmente lo hacía por eso? Como fuera, ella tomaría esa oportunidad.- pues yo me ofrezco a ayudarle señora enfermera.- respondió amablemente la chica.

- esta bien señorita, necesito verla mañana en la mañana aquí mismo para que ayude al señor Black durante el día.- le dijo amablemente la enfermera.- puede retirarse.

La chica salió de la enfermería con dirección a la torre.

- Ya puede dejar de fingir señor Black.- dijo la señora Pomfrey al chico quien hacía como que todavía le dolía.

- ¿¡como?!- pregunto Sirius impresionado, el cual se levanto rápidamente de su cama.

- No soy tonta señor Black.- le respondió la enfermera a Sirius quien seguía atónito.-se que usted no se ha roto el brazo, no tiene que seguir fingiendo, y en cuanto a eso que tiene en el brazo.- dijo mencionando el yeso de Sirius.- eso, es un yeso, un artefacto muggle que sirve para sanar huesos rotos, se lo he puesto debido a que su amigo Pettigrew robó todas las botellas de pociones crece huesos, el muy tonto.-

- Pero si usted...- La enfermera no lo dejó continuar.

- Porque uno no solo vive para aprender reglas y hechizos y esas cosas señor Black.- Sirius no respondió.- es usted un tipo con suerte señor Black.- le dijo la señora Pomfrey mientras buscaba algo en unas estanterías.

- ¡¿Un tipo con suerte!?- pregunto impresionado Sirius.-¡Si claro! Si ella...- la enfermera lo interrumpió de nuevo.

- No sea tonto señor Black, las apariencias engañan, y usted sabe lo que siente, pero ella solo se tiene que dar cuenta, por eso no le he dicho nada al profesor Dumbledore, el también comparte mi opinión acerca de esto.

- entonces...-Sirius tampoco fue capaz de terminar.

- Si señor Black, le daré la oportunidad de que vea lo que sucede, ahora, ya que estamos siguiendo una farsa, váyase a dormir, mañana tiene que ir a clases.

Sirius asintió y se recostó en su cama, la enfermera se marchó.

En el camino a la torre la chica no podía aclarar su mente, había tantos pensamientos que la atacaban, pero sobre todo uno.¿había decidido ayudarle porque se sentía culpable, o habría sido por otra cosa? Solo ella sabía pero trataba de ocultarlo, probablemente no lo sabía, pero estaba demasiado confundida para pensar.

Ya sus amigas sabían lo que estaba pasando y lo que sentía, al igual que la enfermera, quien ahora sabía lo que pasaba con los dos, por eso había dado esa oportunidad, lo único que faltaba es que la chica se diera cuenta de eso, ya sus amigas lo sabían, como dije, solo necesitaba darse cuenta de que no lo ayudaba por sentirse culpable, pero su mente lo negaba.


End file.
